Valentín
by Teffi Masen
Summary: OS. El día más romántico del año, amor y felicidad inunda todas las ciudades. Hermosos regalos, maravillosas sorpresas y una que otra propuesta. ¿Sera acaso que todo es tan perfecto?


**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

14 de febrero, el día indicado para pedirle a mi novia y mejor amiga que se casara conmigo.

Conocía a Tanya desde que éramos dos niños que corríamos en bañador alrededor de los aspersores de mi casa, al ser vecinos y compañeros en la escuela, éramos prácticamente inseparables.

Estuvimos el uno para el otro en todo momento.

Cuando nos graduamos del instituto, ambos fuimos a la universidad a estudiar gastronomía, nuestro sueño era viajar por el mundo conociendo los platos típicos de los rincones más apartados del mundo.

Después de casi ocho años por fin habíamos logrado lo que queríamos.

Trabajábamos juntos en un programa de televisión llamado _**El mundo en un plato,**_ y tal como el nombre lo decía, recorríamos el mundo buscando los platillos más extravagantes, extraños y riquísimos que podíamos encontrar.

Viajamos millas a través de caminos rocosos, nos perdimos más de una vez, nos equivocamos de lugar, solo para encontrar un plato mucho mejor que el que buscábamos.

Pescamos con ayuda de nutrias.

Esculpimos cubos de sal y los transportamos en el lomo de un burro.

Estuvimos en mercados en donde los comerciantes se reían de mí por escoger la mejor verdura y grano.

Sufrimos quemaduras mientras intentábamos hacer una tortilla típica sobre un fogón.

Nos rompimos las uñas al intentar hacer harina de la manera tradicional.

Nos expusimos a picaduras de mosquitos y arañas.

Comimos insectos que nunca imaginaste que tendrían un sabor fabuloso.

Era condenadamente difícil el ritmo que llevábamos, pero valía completamente la pena, de solo imaginar el siguiente lugar que visitaríamos, la energía se renovaba mágicamente y estábamos listos para subir a un avión que nos llevaría a nuestro siguiente destino en donde le mostraríamos al televidente la grandiosa gastronomía que hay alrededor del mundo.

Pero ahora, con casi treinta y cinco años, quería estabilizarme.

Amaba mi trabajo, amaba descubrir cada día algo nuevo, vivir una nueva aventura, pero también amaba la vida que llevaban mis hermanos.

Tener una casa en la que descansar, una cama cómoda y limpia que oliera al perfume de tu esposa, no al suavizante de telas de los hoteles.

Cenar una comida casera en la comodidad y calidez de un comedor, en donde tal vez las risitas y berrinches de niños que no querían comer su papilla llenara de ruido el lugar.

Quería todo eso y más.

Estaba listo para pagar una hipoteca, tener niños, pasar domingos familiares y quedarse hasta tarde viendo alguna película infantil.

Quería una familia y la quería con Tanya.

Por eso había decidido pedirle que se casara conmigo el día de hoy, en un día tan especial como este.

Nuestra primera cita había sido en San Valentín, nuestra primera vez, e incluso nuestro primer viaje a Italia fue en este día.

Era un día importante, para mí y para Tanya.

Estábamos de paso en Seattle, solo estaríamos aquí dos semanas, después regresaríamos a Los Ángeles en donde nuestro mánager y los productores del programa nos esperaban para decidir si íbamos a renovar el contrato o lo terminaríamos.

Si todo salía bien, no habría más contratos, maquillistas, cámaras, iluminación o personas que te hicieran repetir la misma frase una y otra vez porque el audio no era bueno.

Mi familia nos esperaba en casa, esperando que por fin decidiéramos quedarnos cerca de la familia, mi madre quería nietos, no importaba que mis hermanos tuvieran hijos, ella quería nietos míos y yo no era quien para no cumplir los deseos de mi madre.

Solo era cuestión de que Tanya me diera el sí.

Aunque claro, como en todo cuento de hadas, siempre había problemas, en mi caso era la impuntualidad de mi novia, no me molestaba que se atrasara diez o quince minutos, realmente la entendía, el tráfico era horrible, muchas veces era yo quien terminaba atascado en un embotellamiento por horas.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que solo iba a ir al salón a arreglarse el cabello y comprarse algún vestido, realmente se estaba tardando más de lo necesario.

Era la cuarta vez que le repetía al mesero que esperaría un poco más, debía creer que me habían dejado plantado.

Revisé mi reloj por cuarta vez en la noche, cuarenta minutos tarde, eso era demasiado tiempo, estaba por llamarla y pedirle una explicación cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando ver a un hermoso ángel que nos bendecía con su presencia.

El maldito bastardo que la esperaba era un tipo con suerte.

No me malentiendan, quería a mi novia, pero… bueno… lo que es lindo es lindo y esa mujer era preciosa. No tenía el curvilíneo cuerpo que Tanya poseía, tampoco el exótico cabello rubio rojizo que Tanya cuidaba con mucha dedicación, no tenía nada de eso, pero era simplemente hermosa.

No había otra palabra para describirla, era hermosa.

La vi seguir al maître hasta la mesa en donde un hombre la esperaba, él ni siquiera se levantó para ayudarla con la silla, no le dirigió ninguna mirada de admiración, la única vez que abrió la boca solo fue para hacer que la castaña se incomodara, podía estar a cinco mesas de distancia, pero era imposible no ver el afligido rostro de la mujer cuando él ni siquiera mencionó lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido.

Jodido bastardo.

Él tenía a su preciosa acompañante y prefería ver el menú.

—¿A quién estás mirando? —preguntó la cantarina voz de Tanya sentándose frente a mí—. ¿A alguna chica le rompieron el corazón?

 _«Espero que no»,_ pensé, no era tan estúpido como para decirle a Tanya que estaba admirando a otra mujer, aún era joven para morir entre las manos, con manicura recién hecha, de una mujer enojada.

—Llegas tarde, demasiado tarde.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí, en el salón una rubia oxigenada estaba contando cómo se tiraba al novio de su mejor amiga, ¿puedes creerlo? Si no respetas al chico de tus amigas es obvio que no tienes respeto por nadie.

—Aunque me gustaría saber más sobre esa fantástica historia, me gustaría ordenar, realmente muero de hambre.

—Claro, claro, yo también tengo hambre y lo siento, pero hace semanas que no disfruto de un buen chisme—sonrió tomando el menú junto a su copa de agua—. Todo es tan… cliché, langosta, salmón, cosas típicas, quisiera algo diferente.

—Tal vez sea bueno por una vez comer las cosas clichés —le sonreí—, vamos, es San Valentín, estamos perdonados por el día de hoy de ser exigentes con la comida, tal vez la langosta no esté mal.

—Puede que tengas razón —se encogió de hombros—, aunque le diré mis sugerencias al mesero para que se las haga llegar al chef.

—Me pare bien, corazón… Por cierto, me encanta tu vestido, el naranja te queda bien.

—¡Verdad que sí! —sonrió apartando el menú de su rostro—. Sé que es llamativo, pero desde el momento en que lo vi en el maniquí supe que tenía que ser mío, me alegra que te guste, tal vez te deje quitarlo más tarde.

—Ansío poder hacer eso.

Tanya se rio y siguió viendo el menú.

…

Los podía ver conversando, en ningún momento hubo un toque cariñoso por parte de él, sabía que estaba mal verlos de reojo mientras mi Tanya estaba justo enfrente de mí dictándole al mesero lo que quería cambiar de la langosta.

Era simplemente imposible no ver que esa mesa tenía todo menos una pizca de romanticismo, el hombre le prestó más atención a su copa de vino y teléfono que al precioso ángel.

Era un bastardo.

…

El mesero se marchó con nuestra orden.

Tanya bebió de su copa de vino mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos.

—Estás muy hermosa.

—Gracias, Edward, tú también te ves muy guapo. —Dio un leve apretón a nuestras manos—. Fue una gran idea separarnos en la tarde, eso hace nuestro San Valentín más romántico, vernos después de pasar un día separados.

—Tienes razón, corazón.

—Siempre la tengo —sonrió burlona al mismo tiempo que soltaba mi mano y tomaba un palito de pan del canasto que amablemente el mesero había puesto estratégicamente para que tomara el indicado.

Los enormes ojos incrédulos de Tanya me garantizaron que la había sorprendido. Carraspeé a punto de comenzar mi discurso de lo maravillosa que era y por qué deseaba casarme con ella, pero la horrorizada pregunta de Tanya me dejó mudo.

—¿¡Qué mierda es esto, Edward?! —preguntó tomando el anillo entre sus manos—. ¿Qué significa esto?

Su reacción no era ni un poco lo que yo esperaba que pasara.

Tanya no estaba sonriendo, ni llorando de felicidad, tampoco estaba nerviosa esperando a que diera ese discurso tan típico que se hacía en todas las proposiciones, no, nada de eso estaba pasando.

Tanya estaba enojada y si mi instinto no me fallaba, estaba a nada de lanzarme ese anillo a la cara.

—¡Respóndeme! —Su grito fue lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo escuchara, los comensales de las mesas vecinas no tenían por qué saber nada de lo que estaba pasando en nuestra mesa.

—Es bastante claro qué es lo que pasa, Tanya —respondí intentando controlar mi rodilla que subía y bajaba incontrolablemente—. No quise que el anillo estuviera en la langosta, así que lo he puesto en el canasto de pan sabiendo que lo tomarías.

—¿También sabías que esto no me iba a hacer gracia?

—No es cosa de diversión, Tanya, te quiero, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward, ¿pero matrimonio?, creo que es algo exagerado.

—No creo que lo sea, cuando dos personas quieren formar una familia, tener un lugar al que llamar hogar y estabilizarse, el matrimonio no es exagerado.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo quiero todo eso ahora? Aún somos jóvenes, Edward, tenemos cosas que hacer, los productores nos esperan para una nueva temporada.

—Es que yo ya no quiero hacer otra temporada, Tan —suspiré tomando su delgada mano entre las mías—. Llevamos muchos años juntos, quiero formar una familia, estabilizarnos.

—No estoy lista, Edward, entiéndeme, quiero viajar, conocer el mundo, cumplir mis sueños, no estancarme en una casa cuidando a una camada de niños pelirrojos.

—Lo dices como si estar conmigo fuera un problema.

—No lo es, pero no quiero esa vida para mí, tal vez uno o dos niños, pero no ahora, tal vez en unos años.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé.

—No lo sabes. ¿Cuánto más quieres esperar, Tanya?, ¿otros cinco años, o tal vez diez?

—No lo sé —respondió frustrada—, solo tenemos treinta años, Edward, aún somos jóvenes, hay mucho que quiero hacer, hay lugares que quiero visitar, el mundo es enorme como para quedarnos en un solo lugar.

—¿Tan malo es establecernos?

—No lo es, pero tú no entiendes.

—Entonces explícame por qué no quieres casarte conmigo, por qué no quieres formar una familia.

—Una boda estaría bien, pero te conozco, Edward, no te conformarías con una boda sencilla, harías una enorme boda que yo no quiero y le dirías a todos que planeamos embarazarnos inmediatamente.

—Pues perdón por querer disfrutar a mis hijos cuando aún soy joven.

—Ese es el detalle, tú lo harás, mientras que yo estaré gorda e hinchada, mi cuerpo cambiará y no volveré a ser nunca la de antes, estornudaré y orinaré al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no…

—Tú no sabes nada, Edward, absolutamente nada.

—Entonces explícame, Tan, porque realmente no entiendo, sé que será difícil, que nuestras vidas cambiarán, pero quiero una familia, quiero niños y los quiero contigo.

—No me hagas esto, Edward, por favor, entiéndeme que por el momento yo no quiero eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estoy lista, es como cada uno de los platos de nuestro programa —respondió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja—, todo lleva su tiempo, es un proceso largo y lento, para poder tener lo que deseamos en primer lugar, una boda y un hijo hay que planearlo, llevará tiempo, pero cuando sea el momento entonces estaremos listos.

—Nuestra vida no es un plato que aprendes a hacer, es tiempo, Tan, el mismo tiempo que no se vuelve a recuperar —suspiré frustrado, nada de esto tendría que estar pasando—. Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, hemos recorrido mucha vida juntos, estamos listos para este paso, solo piénsalo.

—No hay nada que pensar, Ed, yo quiero seguir haciendo lo que amo y eso es cocinar.

—Yo también amo cocinar, pero hay cosas mucho más importantes.

—Ahórrate el cliché y no digas la familia, porque no lo es.

—Sí lo es, Tan, ambos aprendimos a cocinar porque la cena era el único momento en que nuestros padres estaban con nosotros, porque vimos que en la comida lográbamos unir a nuestras familias, porque hemos viajado alrededor del mundo solo para ver que las personas comparten su sabiduría en la cocina a su familia, porque los aman y quieren que sigan disfrutando de una buena comida cuando ellos ya no estén en este mundo, la comida es familia, es el momento exacto en donde toda la familia se reúne.

—Ni siquiera con eso lograrás convencerme, Edward —murmuró cruzándose de brazos—. No quiero esa vida para mí, quiero conocer a otras familias, no cargar con la mía y privarme de no ir porque el niño tiene temperatura.

—Hablas como si no quisieras tener hijos.

—Por el momento no, solo me atrasarían con mi vida.

—Un hijo no te hace detenerte, por él sigues adelante.

—Típico comentario de hombre, tú no sabes lo que pasa, estamos siendo reconocidos por nuestro trabajo, nuestro programa es todo un éxito, no quiero que un embarazo ni ningún matrimonio me quiten por lo que he trabajado tanto tiempo.

—Nadie te va a quitar nada, Tanya.

—Claro que lo harán, pero tú no lo notarás porque a nadie le importa cómo se ve un hombre después de convertirse en papá, lo que sí les importa es cómo se ve la madre y no quiero que me conozcan como la esposa de Edward Cullen el chef, quiero ser Tanya Denali, la chef.

—Estás siendo una dramática.

—No lo soy, simplemente es lo que pasará. ¿Acaso no quieres que sea la señora Cullen?

—No te estoy pidiendo que lleves mi apellido, Tanya, puedes conservar el tuyo.

—Sí claro, eso dices ahora, pero dudo que lo sigas pensando en el futuro.

—Hablas como si fuera un grandísimo ogro que te obliga a hacer lo que yo quiera. Te quiero, Tanya, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado, ya sea siendo mi esposa o no, pero quiero estar contigo.

—Esa es la actitud a la que me refiero —protestó frustrada—, ahora te haces el mártir para hacerme sentir mal, pero esta vez no te va a funcionar, Edward, esta vez me niego a que me manipules con tu chantaje emocional.

—Yo no estoy haciendo eso.

—Claro que lo haces, lo haces todo el tiempo y por el cariño que te tengo nunca hice ningún comentario, pero esta vez no va a funcionar, no creas que te pondré por encima de mi trabajo.

—No quiero que lo hagas, Tanya, entiendo lo importante que es, pero también quiero que entiendas que quiero una familia.

—Pero yo no, y si me pones a elegir entre estar contigo y mi trabajo, elijo mil veces mi trabajo.

Debía admitirlo, eso me dolió.

—Si es así, entonces creo que esto ya no es necesario —hablé al mismo tiempo que tomaba el anillo que seguía en el palito de pan y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de mi saco—. Yo nunca te haría elegir, Tanya.

—Claro, ahora yo soy la mala —suspiró recargándose contra la silla.

Nos quedamos en silencio por al menos dos minutos, un largo silencio incómodo, incluso el mesero llegó con la cena, si notó la tensión no dijo nada.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó jugando con su servilleta.

—No lo sé, en mis planes no estaba que me dijeras que no.

—Eres un chico espectacular, Edward, el mejor chico que podría existir.

—Ahórrate tus comentarios, Tanya, solo come para que podamos irnos.

—No, Edward —negó poniendo la servilleta sobre la mesa—, es obvio que queremos cosas diferentes, y ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar eso.

—¿Estás terminando lo nuestro?

—No, estoy dejando que busques a la chica indicada con la que tendrías esos hijos y casa que deseas.

—Lo quería contigo, Tanya.

—Pero si no es conmigo, entonces tendrá que ser con otra.

Salió del restaurante dejándome solo en la mesa.

Era tan condenadamente patético, mi día de san Valentín no había salido como lo tenía planeado.

Jodida mierda.

Observé al ángel que aún seguía en su cita con el bastardo, ya no estaba entretenido en el teléfono, ni mucho menos estaban comiendo, ahora parecían discutir.

Al menos no era el único teniendo un día fatal, me sentía mal por el ángel, una belleza como ella no debería pasar un mal día.

Observé la incomodidad de la castaña, tal vez parecía un fenómeno mirándola después de que me quedara solo en la mesa con los dos platos intactos, pero no me importaba, nada de eso me importaba mientras veía a la castaña discutir y negar con la cabeza.

Me enorgullecía de poseer una vista estupenda aunque ahora al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en el ángel, quise no haberla visto, pero de igual modo quería que dejara de llorar.

El hombre murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y regresaba al baño.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor? —preguntó el mesero tapándome la mesa del ángel.

—No, solo tráeme la cuenta.

—¿La cuenta?

—Sí.

—Enseguida, señor —murmuró y se alejó, lo más seguro es que pensara que estaba demente, pero en ese momento no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

El hombre regresó y se sentó a seguir comiendo.

Los observé por unos minutos más, hasta que el mesero me trajo la cuenta, pagué con mi tarjeta y después de garabatear mi firma el mesero se marchó.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y marcharme cuando vi el rostro compungido del ángel, fue todo lo que necesité para caminar hacia su mesa.

Tal vez era un estúpido y lo más seguro era que me sacaran del restaurante, pero valía la pena si hacía que el triste rostro de la mujer desapareciera.

—Por favor, Isabella, eso es del siglo pasado, ahora come más rápido que necesito irme a dormir, mañana tengo trabajo y el mío sí es importante, no es solo acomodar libros como lo haces tú.

—Mi trabajo es más que eso, Mike.

—Claro, se me olvida que ayudas a niñitos que se pican la nariz a encontrar cuentos y alcanzar los anaqueles altos, claro… un trabajo súper importante.

—Estás siendo muy cruel, Mike.

—No me parece que lo sea, realmente no entiendo por qué eres tan terca y no renuncias y buscas otro trabajo, uno que realmente valga la pena.

—Mi trabajo vale la pena.

—No para mí y mi futura esposa.

—Pues me alegra no querer ser tu futura esposa.

—Y si no serías mi esposa, ¿de quién lo serias? —preguntó levantando una ceja—. Dudo mucho que alguien quiera tener una familia con una simple bibliotecaria.

—Yo la quiero como esposa —hablé causando que los dos giraran sus rostros.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú? —preguntó el rubio bastardo.

—El hombre que no cree que su trabajo como bibliotecaria sea aburrido, de hecho, fue ahí donde la conocí, ya sabes, ayudó a mi sobrina a alcanzar un libro de la repisa alta, un simple gesto de amabilidad que no muchos hacen.

La bella castaña me miraba sin comprender mientras que el bastardo seguía sentado sin entender nada.

—¿De dónde conoces a este tipo, Isabella?

Isabella abrió y cerró la boca, antes de girarse a verme, podía ver el pánico en sus ojos, era entendible ya que no me conocía, pero esperaba que mi sonrisa sincera bastara para dejarle saber que podía confiar en mí y no tenía por qué aguantar al bastardo con aires de grandeza.

—Te acaba de decir cómo nos conocimos, Mike.

—No te creo nada, eres incapaz de hablar con un hombre que no sea yo.

—Créeme, hicimos más que hablar —aseguré corriendo la silla para que se pusiera de pie—. Vamos, ángel, tenemos que irnos o nuestra reservación será cancelada.

—¿De qué mierda está hablando este tipo, Isabella? —preguntó poniéndose de pie causando que los comensales se giraran a vernos—. ¿Y quién mierda es?

Isabella estaba demasiado pálida.

—No necesitas contestar, ángel —aseguré extendiendo mi mano para ofrecérsela al bastardo—. Edward Cullen, loco enamorado de mi bello ángel.

—¿Tu bello ángel?

—Así es —sentencié tomando la mano de Isabella y poniéndola de pie, ella no se resistió—. Y ya que por fin ha terminado contigo, podemos irnos, el auto nos está esperando, ángel.

—Isabella no se va hasta que me explique qué está pasando aquí.

—No hay nada que explicar aquí, amigo —hablé abrazando la cintura de Isabella—, tú dejaste las cosas en claro, no quieres nada con mi precioso ángel y yo lo quiero todo con ella.

El bastardo estaba poniéndose rojo del coraje, era tan condenadamente divertido verlo.

—Isabella —murmuró poniendo sus manos en puños—, estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que está pasando si me dices quién carajos es este hombre.

Isabella observó al bastardo y después a mí, dos veces repitió la acción hasta que suspirando se recargó contra mi pecho

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, Mike —habló Isabella entrelazando mi mano con la suya—, he estado viendo a Edward desde hace meses, no sabía cómo terminar lo nuestro.

—Esto no me parece gracioso, ni un poco.

—No es para que te cause gracia —aseguré—, después de dejarte se iba a encontrar conmigo.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Isabella.

—Sí puedo, tú mismo lo dijiste, no quieres a una simple bibliotecaria como tu esposa.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Isabella, solo bromeaba, no puedes simplemente dejarme por un tipo que conoces desde hace unos cuantos meses.

—Los mejores meses de mi vida.

—Estás cometiendo un error, Isabella.

—Ese no es tu problema —sonreí sintiendo como el suave cuerpo de Isabella estaba relajado junto al mío—, acabas de terminar con ella, lo cual me da todo el derecho de llevarme a mi prometida a casa.

El jadeo de ambos e incluso el de los comensales de las otras mesas me hizo entender que la había cagado, no había sido mi intención decirlo, simplemente me nació hacerlo.

—¿Prometida? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Era una sorpresa, ángel —aseguré siguiendo con mi estupenda actuación—, lo siento por arruinarlo.

Para hacerlo más creíble saqué el anillo que guardaba en mi bolsillo.

—Esto debe ser una broma.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —pregunté para después ver a Isabella que seguía en shock—. No es lo que había planeado, pero…

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente.

Era estúpido que me emocionara, una completa extraña me había dado el sí y Tanya me había dicho que no, puede que solo lo hiciera para seguir con todo este numerito que estábamos montando, pero era condenadamente emocionante que me dijera que sí.

Le coloqué el anillo ante la atenta mirada del bastardo, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Lo siento, Mike, pero tengo que irme.

Isabella nos guio a la salida, ninguno de los dos volteamos, tan solo seguimos caminado bajo la mirada atónita del bastardo, los comensales y meseros.

Habíamos dado un condenado espectáculo.

…

Manejaba por las calles de Seattle, mi idea era simplemente acompañarla a su auto y pedirle su número, pero el bastardo de Mike nos había seguido gritando por una explicación la cual ni Isabella ni yo teníamos, así que la guie a mi auto y se subió sin problema.

Había estado dando vueltas en círculos, solo para que Isabella se sintiera segura y no desconfiara de mí.

—Gracias —habló después de que estuvo segura de que perdimos el auto del bastardo—, me salvaste de pasar por una gran humillación, Mike es un idiota.

—No necesitas agradecer, ángel.

—Sí lo necesito, no muchas personas habrían intervenido como tú lo hiciste.

—Tengo una hermana, me gustaría que alguien interviniera cuando un bastardo esté siendo grosero con ella.

—Aun así, gracias, Edward… ¿Ese es tu nombre o también lo inventaste?

—Es mi nombre, puedes googlearme si gustas, no tengo problema.

—Tal vez lo haga después.

—¿Tienes otro nombre además de Isabella, ángel?

—Prefiero Bella.

—Bonito nombre.

—Gracias… realmente ayudó que me llamaras ángel en el restaurante, odio que me llamen Isabella y si lo hubieras hecho, Mike jamás nos hubiera creído.

—Pero él te llamaba Isabella.

—Lo sé, pero es cosa de él, nunca me escuchó cuando le dije que me llamara Bella.

—Es un idiota.

—Sí que lo es… ¿De dónde sacaste el anillo?

—Larga historia, lo importante es que nos ayudó a seguir con nuestra escena.

—Sí —aceptó sonriendo antes de suspirar—. Al inicio de la velada pensé que me pediría que me casara con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Llevamos cinco años juntos, quiero comenzar una familia.

—¿Llevan cinco años y realmente se creyó que podrías engañarlo?

—Me está engañando —sonrió tristemente—, no sé con quién, simplemente sé que lo hace, los últimos meses ni siquiera ha querido pasar las noches conmigo, es obvio que hay alguien más.

—¿Y aun así querías casarte con él?

—Pensé que estaría dispuesto a cambiar —se encogió de hombros—, si se casaba conmigo entonces quería decir que me amaba más a mí y dejaría a esa mujer, pero mientras lo escuchaba esta noche me di cuenta de que ni siquiera imagina una vida conmigo, estoy segura de que las veces que fue al baño y mientras estaba en su teléfono hablaba con ella… Soy tan patética.

—No lo eres, es válido soñar, yo pensé que mi novia dejaría todo por mí, si yo estaba listo para estabilizarnos, entonces creí que ella también lo estaba.

—¿No lo estaba?

—No, ni un poco.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward.

—Ya no importa —sonreí recordando las palabras de Tanya—, si no es con ella entonces solo tendré que seguir buscando.

—Es lo mejor, no podemos detener nuestras vidas por personas que no están destinadas a nosotros.

—No podemos —acordé al mismo tiempo que estacioné el auto junto a una plaza comercial—. Es una buena noche, ¿quieres dar un paseo mientras nos conocemos?

—¿Tan rápido?, no nos conocemos lo suficiente.

—Para eso es el paseo, además hemos tenido una noche pesada, solo es para distraernos, si te sientes incómoda puedes pedir un taxi.

Bella miró la fila de taxis amarillos junto a la plaza comercial y asintió mientras abría la puerta del auto y bajaba.

—Así que… cuéntame de ti —habló Bella mientras caminábamos juntos.

—Bueno… tengo treinta y cinco años, nacido y criado en Chicago, actualmente mi residencia es… aquí, más específicamente en el Inn.

—¿El hotel?

—Sí, estoy de paso, vivo en California.

—Oh.

—Aunque eso depende —dije y tomé su mano para detenerla.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De donde quieras vivir tú.

—No entiendo, Edward.

—Muy fácil, ángel, eres mi prometida, así que tú decides, puedes mudarte a California conmigo o yo me mudo aquí, a Seattle.

—¿No crees que eso es algo precipitado?, acabo de romper con mi novio.

—Y te has comprometido conmigo.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es un compromiso verdadero.

—Lo es si quieres que lo sea, ya sabes, las personas tienen compromisos largos.

—Edward…

—No me culpes por intentarlo. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? Vi que no habías comido mucho de tu plato.

—Soy alérgica al romero y el plato lo tenía, no podía simplemente comerlo.

—¿Ese bastardo era tu novio y no pensó en tus alergias?

—Ya sé que es un idiota, ¿podemos dejar ese tema?, en este momento quiero una hamburguesa.

—Yo invito.

—No lo creo.

Ambos nos reímos mientras continuábamos caminando.

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Yo se que tengo historias pendientes, lo sé, estoy muy consiente de eso, pero cuando la inspiración ataca, es una jodida perra que no te deja en paz.**

 **Yanina gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
